User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Season 1-Battle 10: 3rd Person Free For All
Alright Deadliest Fiction I am back and continuing on with my Season 1 Battles! Alright today's Battle will be a FREE FOR ALL BATTLE TO THE DEATH in the 3rd Person Free For All Battle!!!!! John Marston The Wild West Cowboy Outlaw who hunted down his former gang to free his family from the Government! Vito Scaletta The Sicilian immigrant who joined the US Army fighting in World War II's Europen Theater before being sent home and becoming involved in many Mafia activities in the 40's and 50's America! ''' '''Cole Phelps The former US Marine who fought in the Pacific Theater of World War II before returning home and becoming a cop solving many cases and moving through the ranks of being a Detective! Sean Devlin The Irish-Born racecar driver who soon is forced and joins among the French Resistance fighting against the Nazi's in their occupation of Paris! and Nathan Drake The infamous treasure hunter who has discovered the likes of El Dorado, Shangri-La, and the Atlantis of the Sands fighting against many foes both human and creatures a like. When these warriors from 3rd Person Shooter Video Games go all out against one another in a Free For All Deathmatch the Question Will be ASKED! WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!? (Deadliest Warrior Theme Plays) TO FIND OUT THE MANY WARRIORS OF THE MANY FICTIONAL UNIVERSES COLLIDE! AS THE EXPERT ON FICTIONAL WARRIOS SO-PRO WARRIOR DIVES DEEP INTO THE TACTICS OF THE WARRIOS BEHIND THE WEAPONS. APPLYING INFORMATION FROM OTHER SOURCES TO UNLOCK DATA OF ARSENALS OF THE FICTION UNIVERSES. AND USING VIDEO CLIPS OF THE WARRIOS IN ACTION TO REVEAL THE PHYSICAL AND PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAITS THAT SHAPED THESE LEGENDS OF FICTION. USING ALL OF THIS INFORMATION THIS GROUNDBREAKING DATA WILL BE PAIRED WITH HISTORICAL RESEARCH (and the votes of the Users) AND ENTERED INTO A BATTLE TO THE DEATH COMBAT SCENARIO. TWO LEGENDARY COMBATANTS WILL BE BROUGHT TO LIFE, HISTORY WILL BE WRITTEN. BUT ONLY ONE WILL BE CROWNED.....DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR! Okay Deadliest Fiction I'm back in the Battles! Getting back to the next Battle of Season 1 We now have an all out Free For All Battle between some of Video Gaming's famous 3rd Person Shooters. The Warriors |-| John Marston= John Marston was born in 1873. His father was an illiterate Scottish immigrant, while his mother was a prostitute who passed away during John's birth. John's father was once blinded in both eyes during a bar fight in south of Chicago. In 1881, John's father died of unknown causes, thought to be through drinking or illness. John was only eight years old at the time and was sent to an orphanage where he lived nine years of his life until 1890. There, he met his future wife, Abigail, with whom he promptly ran away. John was seventeen years old at the time. Both later joined Dutch van der Linde's gang, where Dutch took care of the growing and maturing John, teaching him how to read, gather, shoot, and the ways of the world. John Marston was an outlaw gang member and gunslinger. He ran with Dutch van der Linde, Bill Williamson and Javier Escuella, committing robberies, raids, murders, and other crimes across the frontier. According to Marston, the gang stole and fought for a reason. In stealing from the rich and those who were given too much to give to the poor, they wanted to elicit change in the people of the West, although this might just be his own justification for their actions. In 1906, after being shot in a failed robbery and left to die by Bill Williamson and his other former comrades in arms, Marston sought to retire from outlaw lifestyle. Putting his history behind him, he left his old life along with his wife Abigail, their young son Jack, and purchased a ranch in Beecher's Hope. Despite Marston's apparent reformation, he remains a masterful and experienced gunman, marksman, rider and hunter. Marston is a rugged survivalist and knows life as a fight for survival; he adheres to the old-fashioned West in a world rapidly experiencing the advancements of modernized American lifestyle. The old American West is being tamed by encroaching technological advances such as railroads, telegram offices and stronger law enforcement. The federal government creates the Bureau of Investigation to aid in the process and puts Edgar Ross in charge of the western region. One of the Bureau's major goals is to rid the region of all of the savage gangs running wild and unchallenged, especially that of Bill Williamson and Dutch van der Linde. Ross decides to use an ex-associate of Williamson's to hunt him down: former outlaw John Marston. By kidnapping John's wife and son, Ross forces him to comply. Thus, John is forced to roam the frontier once again to save his family, and to get his slice of the American dream. For More Information:http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/John_Marston 300px-S&W_New_Nodel_3_Frontier_1791.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 3 "Schofield" Winchester Model 1897 Shotgun.png|Winchester Model 1897 400px-Kragcarbine.jpg|Springfield Model 1892-99 Krag-Jørgensen NavyHenry1860.jpg|1860 Henry Repeating Rifle |-| Vito Scaletta= Vito was born in San Martino, Sicily in 1925, into a very poor family. A few years later, his father decided that they should move to America where they can start a new life. Sadly - even in their new found home in Empire Bay - they couldn't escape poverty. While in school, Vito met a boy named Joe Barbaro, who had a gang. Vito challenged Joe to a fight and Joe took a shine to Vito. They quickly became friends. Joe, being a year older, protected Vito from bullies, for he was a bully himself. The pair became close friends and have always looked out for each other; they now trust each other with their lives. In 1943, Vito and Joe attempted to rob a jewellery store; however, a police officer caught them in the act. The two attempted to run away, but, while Joe escaped, Vito was caught. Seeing that Vito was a Sicilian immigrant with an understanding of Italian, the police gave him the option of staying in jail or serving in the U.S. Army in the Italian campaigns. Deciding that he didn't want to serve a sentence in jail, he chose the army. He was drafted into the 504th Parachute Infantry Regiment that served in the liberation of Sicily. The first mission in the game takes place there, where Vito and his squad attempt to save a prisoner from the Fascists in Italy. After eliminating a majority of enemy soldiers, Vito and the surviving members of his squadron witnessed an old mafia godfather, piloting a tank, ask the enemy soldiers to give up. Remarkably, the men surrendered, showing their immense fear and respect for the Sicilian Mafia. After the Sicilian liberation, at some point around 1944-1945, Vito was shot in battle. After spending a few months in the infirmary, he was sent home on leave from the war for a month. Upon arrival, Vito sees Joe for the first since and managed to get him some forged discharge papers, from Giuseppe's general store. With these papers, he did not have to return to war in Italy. World War II ended three months later. For more Information:http://mafiagame.wikia.com/wiki/Vito_Scaletta 250px-M1911A1.jpg|Colt M1911A1 250px-Remington_870_Field_gun.jpg|Remington Model 870 Field Gun 300px-M1_Garand_rifle_-_USA_-_30-06_-_Armémuseum.jpg|M1 Garand 250px-Tommy.jpg|Thompson 1928 |-| Cole Phelps= Phelps was born to a San Francisco family; both his father and grandfather had run a shipping company. He attended Stanford University. He married a woman named Marie and has two daughters with her. Cole went to Officer Candidate School for the United States Marine Corps. He befriended Hank Merrill and developed an intense rivalry with Jack Kelso. In the days following his recruitment, he was given top honors for his bravery; however, during his time in the USMC, he has been known as the “Dark Shadow” or considered to be “bad luck” whenever someone is under his command during combat. Some of his men greatly respected Phelps, claiming tales of his almost supernatural stealth, killing Japanese soldiers without ever being seen. In his time in the Corps, he was considered bad luck; many of his troops didn’t approve of his actions during combat. He was part of scout team in the Okinawa campaign before being moved to the infantry division when the high ranking officer at that time needed to push through the enemy line into enemy territory. During the battle for Sugar Loaf Hill, when it was time to push through enemy lines, his battalion and C.O. were killed. As a result, Cole wanted to fall back despite the protest of his close friend, Hank Merrill. Shortly afterwards, he witnessed Hank get blown to pieces by an explosion after they took cover in a foxhole. Cole went into shock. The next morning he was found by other USMC servicemen, covered in soot, lying next to Merrill's remains. As the sole survivor, he was promoted to First Lieutenant and received the Silver Star, the third highest commendation he could achieve, only the Navy Cross and the Medal of Honor being higher. Cole would be forever haunted by his experience and guilt-ridden for being honored for his "lack of courage." Near the end of his service, he was dispatched (along with many other troops) to clear out settlements and caves for any signs of enemy forces during the battle of Sugar Loaf. Cole, being under strict orders, wanted to clear out every sign of the enemy in the caves and villages - though he fell behind other squads. Cole's meticulous attention to detail and insistence on clearing out each and every cave eventually caught up with him; his squad fell far behind other units, and Cole rushed his men, leading them into an ambush. This is contrasted with Kelso's approach, where Kelso ordered his squad to carefully approach a cave complex and simply seal the entrance, trapping any and all Japanese, whether civilian or soldiers, within. Ira Hogeboom, armed with a flamethrower and following Cole's orders, surged forward past the ambush and set the cave ablaze; only afterwards does Cole and his unit realized the cave was filled with civilians, specifically women and children, who while badly burned, remain alive and in agonizing pain. Cole's unit, scared and distraught about what had happened, looked to Phelps for an answer as the badly injured women and children writhed in agony around them. Panicking, Cole ordered his men to end the victims' suffering and execute the burned women and children. Protesting loudly, and finally pushed to the breaking point by Cole's orders, Courtney Sheldon shot Cole in the back, taking out his frustration and anger at Cole's hypocrisy. Kelso arrived, taking command of the situation and ordering the Marines out of the cave, ordering them to never speak of the incident again. After receiving treatment for his wound at an army hospital, Phelps was honorably discharged from the Marine Corps. He returned home to Los Angeles before the end of the war and joined the LAPD shortly thereafter. For More Information:http://lanoire.wikia.com/wiki/Cole_Phelps 250px-M1911A1.jpg|Colt M1911 250px-LANphelpsshotgun-1-.jpg|Ithaca M37 300px-Army_Heritage_Museum_B.A.R..jpg|B.A.R. 300px-Submachine_gun_M1928_Thompson.jpg|Thompson M1 |-| Sean Devlin= Sean is Irish-born, but he moved to France due to being wanted by the Irish government. He was a professional race-car driver and mechanic, until his "brother" Jules was killed by race car driver/nazi agent Dierker. Since then, he commited his entire time to getting revenge on Dierker. In 1940 Sean comes to Saarbrücken's Grand Prix. He almost wins the race but is cheated at the last minute by German Nazi Colonel Kurt Dierker, who later becomes the main antagonist. He shoots the wheels of the Aurora, Sean's race car. Later that day, Looking for petty revenge, Sean and his friend, Jules, go to a Nazi camp and drive Dierker's car of a cliff. Dierker catches Sean and Jules, and tortures them, thinking sean and jules were british spies. Eventually Dierker kills Jules, but Sean managed to escape. Sean runs to Paris under the Nazi conquest, and joins the French Resistance. The war is just the background of the story; Sean's passion is to avenge his best friend's death, and kill Kurt Dierker. For More Information:http://thesaboteur.wikia.com/wiki/Sean_Devlin 180px-Mauser C96 M1916 Red 4.jpg|Mauser C96 300px-Winchester_Model_1912.JPG|Winchester M12 Shotgun "Trenchgun" Mauser-98K.jpg|Kar98k Rifle STG44.jpg|STG 44 |-| Nathan Drake= Nathan "Nate" Drake is a treasure hunter and fortune seeker, as well as a deep-sea salvage expert, action-pro, and professional thief, having competed with several enemies such as Atoq Navarro, Zoran Lazarević, Katherine Marlowe and Roberto Guerro. Nate believes himself to be the descendant of the famous English explorer Francis Drake. Nate's birth name is unknown, although by the time he was a teenager, he had come up with the name "Nathan Drake" for himself.By the time Nate turned five, his mother had committed suicide and his father relinquished custody of him to the state. He ended up in the Saint Francis Boys' Home, where he was raised by nuns and taught Latin. As he grew, he learned a great deal about the voyages of Francis Drake. By the time he was fifteen this knowledge led him to Cartagena, Colombia, where the Maritime Museum was holding a Francis Drake exhibit. Included in the exhibit were Francis Drake's ring and astrolabe. Nathan's intention was to steal the ring, although he later stated that he was there to "reclaim" it, as it belongs in his family. While making preparations for the theft, he encounters both Victor Sullivan and Katherine Marlowe. Sullivan had been hired by Marlowe to steal the ring, and a confrontation ensues when both parties attempt their heists at the same time. After Marlowe ordered her men to kill Nate, Sullivan turned against her and helped Nate escape. They strike up a friendship, and Sullivan, impressed by Nate's skills and potential, becomes both a mentor and father figure to Nate. For More Information: http://uncharted.wikia.com/wiki/Nathan_Drake Beretta_92_FS.gif|Beretta 92FS 451px-Play_110.jpg|Moss-12 AR-15 Colt M4 Commando.jpg|M4 350px-MicroUziPistol.jpg|Micro-9mm |-| Battle Notes/Battleground Free For All Battle to the Death A Strange Island that no one knows about that includes Forests, Several Villages (abandoned), Several Ruins. X-Factors When Voting for these Warriors here are some X-Factors to take into Consideration. Training Combat Experience ' '''Intelligence ' '''Cunning Hand-to-Hand Skills ''' '''Operational Experience Psychological Health Physicality Calm Under Fire Accuracy ''' Voting System 2 Votes=8+ Sentences with Good Reasons or Comparing Weapons '''AND ALL '''X-Factors *Close Range *Mid Range *Long Range *Special *X-Factors 1 Vote: 5-7 Sentences with Good Reasons orComparing All Weapons but no X-Factors Half a Vote=2-4 Sentences Doesn't Count= Just saying the Warrior, 1 Sentence When Finishing your Vote say who will get what Place 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th Extra Notes Okay you all are probably wondering if I'm going to write the Battles for the last two of My Battles and the Answer is '''Yes. It's just that I've been busy lately with school (which is luckily going to end soon) as well as my work on Fanfiction but I will do the Battles when I can. Not to mention with my Heroes UNITE Battle coming up I've been catching up on the personalities of the Heroes that I plan on using in the Battle (watching Movies, TV Shows, as well as playing Video Games) as well as WHO to have in the Ultimate Battle. And with Summer fast approaching and my Season 2 Battle Master Chief vs. Commander Shepard having to be one of the stories involved with the Heroes UNITE Battle I will be going through the rest of my Season 1 Battles soon after giving each battle a voting period. I WILL write all of my Season 1 Battles when I can get free time whether it be during the Summer while I'm working on thee Fanfic stories or during the voting Period for the Heroes Unite Battle I will get to writing the Battles for all of my Season 1 Battles just not immediately after the battles are over. The Final Battle No Battle Written The Deadliest Warrior: Nathan Drake Expert's Opinion Nathan Drake took 1st place easily due to have the better skills, weapons and experience.